


Fantasy

by sam_gamgee



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-05
Updated: 2005-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/pseuds/sam_gamgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey lets out some pent-up tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Lunarwolfik who wanted either Dawn/Illyria or Lindsey/Wesley or Faith slash with any rating and any style.
> 
> It's my contribution to Secret Slasha 2004.

Lindsey sighed and rubbed his groin against the soft bed sheet beneath him. He needed satisfaction and he needed it badly.

As omniscient as Wolfram & Hart were, they could be rather dense. They thought that his attraction was completely geared to Angel. Sure, the vampire was good looking, dominant, and physically powerful - all things that would normally attract Lindsey. But that was until he had met another man. Angel's second in command. Wesley.

The human had an inner strength that was incredible. And while he had outwardly showed signs of being very awkward, over the years, he had come to move with a cat-like grace and proficiency that was almost hypnotic to look at. And as his self-confidence grew, so did the magnetic quality of his presence. As Lindsey kept an eye on Angel after supposedly leaving town, he was consistently drawn to watching Wesley instead.

And that was what had brought him to his current position. He was constantly fantasizing about Wesley. About what those hands might feel like on his body. His mouth kissing down Lindsey's body before.... Wesley's cock thrusting into him, making Lindsey forget everything except Wesley's name and how to beg.

His mind turned to one of his favorite fantasies, hoping to forget how desperate he was for a while.

 

They had been traveling together. Lindsey wasn't sure where to or why. But they had been stranded in a freak snowstorm and forced to find shelter. As in all good fantasies, they had come to a deserted cabin which, from the looks of it, was lived in, but the owners nowhere to be found. The men went in and made themselves at home, building a fire in the fireplace and collecting pillows and blankets to make a nest in front of the fireplace.

As they warmed up, the men talked about nothing in particular. There was a comfortable pause in which the two men simply stared at each other. And then Wesley leaned forward and gently captured Lindsey's lips with his own. The kiss started out gently, but quickly escaladed as Wesley leaned in and deepened the kiss. It had been far too long - in every sense - since Lindsey had been simply kissed with such intensity that he groaned beneath the onslaught.

Wesley took that as a positive cue and, without breaking the kiss, moved forward and pushed Lindsey back and down against the covers. Lindsey pressed his body firmly against Wesley's and tangled his hands in Wesley's hair. Wesley's hands began to caress over Lindsey's body and Lindsey became aware that there were too many layers of clothing between them. His hands moved down, caressing along Wesley's back, and grasped the hem of Wesley's sweater, pulling it up and over Wesley's head, and Wesley easily complying to let it come off his arms. Wesley moved his kisses along Lindsey's jaw and down his neck as he began to unbutton Lindsey's shirt. Lindsey let out a gasp and arched against Wesley as the other man licked and sucked Lindsey's pulse point.

After Wesley freed Lindsey's hands from his shirt sleeves, two pairs of hands began hungrily roaming beneath undershirts, greedily memorising contours the eyes couldn't see. Lindsey flicked a nipple and Wesley groaned, grinding his somewhat-hard cock into Lindsey. Lindsey quickly divested Wesley of the undershirt and rolled them so he was on top. He attacked one nipple with his mouth - licking and sucking, as his fingertips manipulated the other one into a small nub. Wesley laid sprawled beneath him, his breathing coming in shallow gasps and trying to find some purchase so he could relieve his burgeoning erection. Wesley's hands came up and slid beneath Lindsey's tshirt, gently caressing his sides. He raked his fingernails across Lindsey's nipples, eliciting a gasp from the other man, and causing Lindsey's cock to stir and harden instantly.

Rolling them back over, Wesley ground his hard cock against Lindsey's and said, "Well, well, well." He ground again and Lindsey whimpered, needing relief. Wesley kissed Lindsey deeply as he continued to rub against him. Lindsey could feel everything disappaering except for Wesley's mouth and cock.

When Wesley broke away, Lindsey simply breathed, "Please."

"Please what?" Wesley asked.

"Just...please."

Wesley reached down and deftly undid the front of Lindsey's jeans. He stroked Lindsey's hard cock through his boxers, eliciting a moan from Lindsey. Wesley abruptly moved away and Lindsey whimpered.

"Clothes off, now," he commanded and Lindsey did the only thing he could - he obeyed.

He laid back down on the covers when he was done, his cock hard and weeping, and curving up towards his stomach. He looked at Wesley, who was kneeling down by Lindsey's feet and almost came right there. Wesley was Lindsey's idea of complete perfection - lean muscles, no hair on his chest, and a sprinkling around the base of a long, beautifully shaped cock - which was now curved upwards and glistening.

"Turn around, so your head's down here," Wesley said, his voice softer, but still in command.

Lindsey quickly did as he was told. Wesley moved so his cock was directly above Lindsey's mouth and took Lindsey's cock in his mouth. Lindsey came immediately, moaning as he spurted his hot seed into Wesley's mouth, who easily swallowed it.

"Sorry," he mumbled, when he was done. "It's been so long, and..."

"Shush," Wesley replied. "Let's begin."

Lindsey took Wesley's cock in his mouth at the same time Wesley took Lindsey's now flaccid one in his. He licked and suckled his way up and down along the shaft, eliciting moans from the other man. His own cock quickly stirred to life under Wesley's talented lips, tongue, and teeth and soon Lindsey was hard again, moaning almost constantly at the onslaught of senstation. Flicking the tip of his tongue under the head of Wesley's cock, he heard Wesley groan and tense before shooting into his mouth. Lindsey eagerly swallowed and was hardly done before Wesley gently raked his teeth along the head of Lindsey's cock, causing him to come for a second time.

Wesley rolled off of Lindsey and kissed the side of Lindsey's hip before turning up towards Lindsey's head. "How good of a cowboy are you?" he murmured softly in Lindsey's ear before kissing his neck just below his ear. "Because I want to take a ride."

Before Lindsey could respond, Wesley had moved away and produced some lube. Lindsey started to move to help, but Wesley pushed him back down. Crouching beside Lindsey, Wesley coated his fingers and, after spreading his legs for balance, he began prepping himself. Lindsey could only watch, becoming aroused just by seeing Wesley's fingers move in and out of his own ass and ripples of pleasure cross his face. When Lindsey was rock hard and ready to start giving himself a bit of relief to keep himself from going over the edge, Wesley withdrew his fingers and straddled Lindsey. After quickly spreading some lube on Lindsey's cock, Wesley plunged down on the hard member, taking it in up to the hilt and the tip of his own cock lightly brushing against Lindsey's stomach. Lindsey groaned in pleasure as Wesley's tight ass rippled to accomodate him and Wesley's eyes closed and a smile of pleasure graced his lips. Lindsey took hold of Wesley's hips and began gently thrusting in and out of him as best he could. Wesley easily rode him, his hips rolling with Lindsey's movements and his ass rhythimically squeezed Lindsy's cock, and he moaned every time Lindsey brushed against his prostate. Lindsey finally came, every muscle tensing as he shot into Wesley's ass. Wesley stilled and moaned. When Lindsey opened his eyes, Wesley was still on top of him, cock still flaccid.

"So..." Wesley said, placing a hand on his own chest and sliding it ever so slowly downward and Lindsey couldn't help but follow its path. "I believe the question now is whether or not I can get you to come again?" He paused just above his cock, one fingertip on the base and Lindsey was having a hard time keeping himself from drooling. "Considering how prolific you seem to be with them." Rubbing the base ever so lightly, he asked, "How does that sound?" Lindsey could only nod, now completely focused on Wesley's cock. "Good."

Wesley ran his fingertips down the sides of his cock and then raked his fingertips back up and both men moaned in tandem. Lindsey watched, captivated, as Wesley manipulated his cock with a cool precision. Soon, Wesley's cock was rock hard and glistening with precum, his head was thrown back, his eyes were closed, and he was moaning softly with each gentle tug of his cock. He rubbed the side of his thumb over the head of his cock and groaned as a shudder went through him. And Lindsey felt a wave of arousal sweep through his own body and settle in his cock. As he continued to watch Wesley methodically tug, tug, tug, and rub, rub, rub, Lindsey felt himself harden and his own breathing become shorter. By the time Wesley came, Lindsey was rock hard and also wanting release. As Wesley shuddered and came, splattering them both with his semen, his whole body tensed and the tight grip around Lindsey's cock became the catalyst for his own orgasm.

After that, they settled down on the blankets to take their time for a slower and more intimate love making session that lasted the rest of the night as they slowly explored the other's body and brought each other to a climax a few more times. As dawn crested the horizon and began spilling into the cabin, the pair dozed off, completely sated, wrapped in each other's arms under a pile of blankets.

 

Lindsey groaned and came, spilling onto the sheets. Feeling a little less edgy, he got up and took a quick shower before returning to bed and curling up around the other body occupying the bed. Because even though it was Angel he was involved with, it was his second in command that Lindsey fantasized about.  



End file.
